


A Morning Of Sheer Delight

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Character of Color, F/F, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: rough, needy sex up against a wall. Preferably with one party being made to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Of Sheer Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Danneel awoke with a smug smile on her face as the sun filtered through the window. She rolled over on her back and stretched her tired but naked muscles against the silk sheets. Last night had been a blast. Danneel allowed herself one more stretch before slipping out of bed.

She wandered into the kitchen following the smell of fresh coffee and let her smile grow wider at the sight of Sandy leaning against the counter, naked and delicious, and Danneel felt a flush of want run through her.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Sandy laughed as she turned around and threw her arms over Danneel's shoulders. "Oh, is that what they call it? Because I didn't sleep at all last night. Some lady kept waking me up for sex."

Danneel chuckled and gave Sandy a close mouthed kiss. "That's terrible. A crime, surely."

"Good thing I like you so much, Harris. So what did you want to do today? And you better not say anything with bed or sex in it."

"I'm not that predictable, McCoy. We're going to go out and have some fun, and then I am going to cook you some food."

"Well, I can't turn down food so you're on."

Danneel grinned sharply and shoved Sandy against the closest surface, that being the refrigerator. "However, it'd be a damn shame to let you go just yet when you're right here and naked for me."

"Maybe you should do something about that," murmured Sandy. "I've been wet for hours waiting for you to wake up."

"That's what I like about you, McCoy. You're always ten steps ahead of me."

Danneel lowered her hands to grip Sandy's ass and hoisted her up against the refrigerator door. Sandy automatically curled her legs around Danneel's waist and readjusted her hold around Danneel's neck.

Danneel nuzzled her cheek against Sandy's before dipping her head to kiss her. Sandy opened her mouth slightly and Danneel took the opportunity to snake her tongue inside. It was a good thing both of them had gotten Brazilian waxes about a week ago because Danneel loved pressing her bare pussy against Sandy's and feeling nothing but smooth skin.

Danneel pulled back long enough to growl at Sandy. "I'm going to make you beg, then I'm going to make you come all over my face. Think you can handle that?"

Sandy lifted his chin in a defiant move that was pure Sandy. "I'd like you see you _try_."

"I'm up to the challenge." Danneel shifted Sandy onto the kitchen counter and pushed her thighs apart before bending low. "Mm, I should really make it an effort to eat you out more, McCoy. You look absolutely delicious."

Danneel spread Sandy's pussy lips and darted her tongue out to take a taste. She moaned at the first lick and burrowed her face between her thighs to continue licking.

"Danny!" she shrieked as she twitched above Danneel, but Danneel held her down firmly. "Stop fucking around and fuck me!"

Danneel grinned and sucked Sandy's clit between her lips. She knew exactly how to make Sandy quiver and shake, and lifted her manicured hand to slip a finger inside Sandy's pussy.

It was hot and wet, oh so wet, and Danneel slipped another finger and another until she was finger fucking Sandy with three digits while sucking on her clit.

Suddenly, Danneel pulled out and away, leaving Sandy squirming on the counter. "Damn it, Harris. What the fuck?"

Danneel wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she smirked at Sandy's furious expression. "I did say I wanted you to beg, so beg." She blew Sandy a kiss and headed towards the bedroom.

She knew Sandy wasn't that far behind and Danneel hurried to Sandy's box of toys to grab some items. She heard the click of the door closing and she turned around, holding the items in her hands to show Sandy.

"Good, you're exactly where I want you. Put your hands up so I can cuff you to the door."

Sandy smirked and lifted her arms, crossing them at her wrists. "That's certainly not going to get me to beg."

"Patience. I have lots more in store for you." Danneel drew closer, until she could nip at Sandy's earlobe. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for me to let you come." Danneel took hold of the cuffs and placing them on Sandy's wrists before snapping the chain to the door.

She took a step back to admire her work. Sandy looked gorgeous naked and just for her. Danneel allowed herself a moment to take in how incredibly lucky she was that they had ever met, let alone began dating each other, before getting back to business. She dipped her head to kiss Sandy, their tongues meeting, before pulling away and dropping to her knees.

Danneel ran her tongue up Sandy's thigh, tasting Sandy's wetness along her light brown skin. "Yum. I swear, McCoy, you get so incredibly wet when you're horny. How often do you go through panties throughout the day?"

"J-Just one," Sandy said, her voice breathless as Danneel continued to lick her thighs, moving up towards her pussy. "I like the feeling of soaked fabric rubbing against my clit."

"I'll have to remember that for next time." Danneel rose and dangled the strap on in front of Sandy's face. It was a harnessless strap on that Sandy had bought from a website a couple of weeks ago. The bulb end was meant for the fucker (with ridges at the base to give the fucker some clitoral stimulation) while the penis shaped end was meant for the fuckee. "But for now, I think I'm going to fuck you."

"Less talking, more fucking." Sandy shoved her hips forward for emphasis and Danneel chuckled.

"That's not the begging I was hoping for." Danneel spread her legs slightly so she could slip bulb end of the strap on inside her. "But we'll get there."

Danneel placed her hands on Sandy's hips and positioned the dildo end of the strap on until she could slip inside Sandy's pussy. Sandy groaned as Danneel worked her way in and lifted one leg, then the other, until she had them wrapped around Danneel's waist.

Danneel shifted her hands under Sandy's ass to support her as she began to thrust. She rested her forehead against Sandy's, sloppily kissing her as she fucked her way into Sandy, the bulb and clit stimulator rubbing inside and against her just the way she liked it.

"Want to come, baby?" she whispered throatily at a particularly hard thrust of her strap on. "Say pretty please and I'll let you come."

Sandy gasped as she bounced on the blue dildo. By the way Sandy's breasts heaved with sharp movement, Danneel knew she was just inches away from coming. She slowed her thrusting until she completely stopped, letting Sandy squirm above her. "Say it."

Sandy met Danneel's gaze and glared at her. "Fine! _Please_ let me come, Danny. I'm begging you."

"Since you put it so nicely." Danneel pressed Sandy against the door and rammed the strap on dildo harder into Sandy until she was coming. Danneel looked down between their bodies to see Sandy's pussy clenching around the dildo. She fucked Sandy through her orgasm until she came as well.

After a few minutes of them catching their breaths, Sandy uncurled her legs from Danneel while Danneel uncuffed Sandy from the door and helped her off the strap on.

Sandy buried her face against Danneel's shoulder as she began to laugh. "This wasn't what I had in mind for this morning, you know."

"I'd say this is the best way to start a day. Go and shower first, and then we'll actually do things outside the house."

"Point. Don't forget you owe me a home cooked meal later tonight." Danneel stole a kiss from Sandy before Sandy sauntered towards the bathroom, shaking her bare ass for Danneel's benefit.

Danneel fell back on the bed and smiled as she pulled off the strap on. She loved that girl.


End file.
